plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 September 2016
01:30 @PPM I think? 01:30 That "sinning" blog is still there 01:30 oh sorry, was afk 01:31 Wait 01:31 he's still gonna retire 01:31 Who is? 01:32 BF10 01:32 today 01:32 can u explain what ur talking about please? 01:32 Suddenly, began to question what happened to them 01:33 Huh? What are u guys talking about? 01:33 Nothing is going on right now 01:35 We were talking about the retiring staff. 01:35 That means that Leo and Shroom would be the only admins. 01:35 PP would be one soon. 01:35 So we are only gonna have three admins. 01:35 Dang 01:35 Wait 01:35 and Drek 01:35 So four 01:36 But none of them is mainspace except for PP 01:36 And we have more than 15 lower tier staff members 01:36 You're right 01:36 Maybe it's time for a new generation of higher tiers 01:36 I have a list of people who I'm going to support for admin 01:36 PPM? 01:36 Yeah? 01:36 You should go and on your PVZ2C right now 01:36 100 gems 01:37 Free 01:37 I got it 01:37 They are giving away 100 diamonds right now 01:37 I even uploaded an image 01:37 :P 01:37 Around two hours ago 01:37 And I have both fire exclusive fire plants at level 4 now 01:37 Night Guys 01:37 Good night 01:37 Night. 01:37 Welp, GTG 01:38 I don't play anymore. 01:38 I mean 01:38 I don't play PvZ2C AS MUCH 01:38 @Nitro you live where CZ and I live :) 01:39 So do I 01:39 I know. 01:39 Can you guys PM me which part you live? :P 01:39 I think this is the last extension of the cysrtal boss event 01:40 yea 01:40 i gave up 01:40 Which area* 01:41 I PM'd you my answer 01:41 I know you live in **** 01:41 But what area? 01:41 Just wondering. 01:42 PPM I can't read your text with your backround 01:42 How do you see gray on dark red? 01:42 1. I am not using grey 01:42 nvm ded 01:42 2. I am using bright red 01:43 3. Do you see the background? I can't see it myself 01:43 Ummmm... 01:43 Yeah? 01:43 Full of PPMS? 01:43 Yeah 01:43 Like 3 01:43 3? 01:43 Are you sure? 01:43 3 01:43 SE12 sent me the other day and I saw like 20 01:44 I only see 3 01:44 On my screen I'm using white on red 01:44 One's cut off 01:44 Can you upload a picture of what you see? 01:44 nvm 01:44 I'm not using full screen 01:44 There's 7 01:44 with full screen 01:44 Eh 01:44 k 01:44 Are you using PC? 01:44 01:44 Chrome book 01:45 oh 01:45 Sadly 01:45 I don't have the background my screen 01:45 Can't play tf2 01:45 I have a PC at home though 01:45 kk 01:45 I'm at school right now 01:45 I have really important exma tomorrow 01:47 Alrighty 01:48 it's only listening 01:51 mkay 01:51 n ded 01:51 rip 01:52 Time to update my friends list again 01:52 New friends are gonna be added :) 01:52 PPM? 01:52 Yes, again? 01:53 You know since I have both fire event-exclusive plants of PVZ2C 01:53 I feel that the corner prizes are useless 01:53 yeah? 01:53 Oh 01:53 LOL 01:53 I got 50 gems twice 01:53 I already have their costumed and they are both at level 4 01:53 Yeah 01:53 I gave up. 01:53 It's a great way to earn gems 01:54 I think I unintentionally found a glitch with the slot 01:54 Where you could continously farm the rewarded prize 01:54 Over and over again 01:54 eh lol 01:54 Nitro PM for a while 01:54 Sure 01:54 @Nitro: How do you replicate that glitch? 01:54 @Iam IKR 01:55 I think it involved the connection screwing up? 01:55 I think so 01:55 Sorry I really can't remember 01:56 This combined with the gem prize = FREE GEMS! 01:56 lololol 01:57 Too bad for me it happened with coins 01:57 T_T 01:57 nitro go to PM 01:57 User blog:Marcia Aeris/JemCel03 is leaving 01:58 I have an announcement to make. 01:58 Again? 01:58 Ugh 01:58 It has NOTHING to do with the drama. 01:58 Read the whole thing. 01:58 I know 01:58 Yet another (inactive) bureaucrat gone... 01:58 He was inactive in the first place anyway. 02:05 hi 02:06 Hey. 02:06 I might make a blog about my current state of mind at some point. 02:06 Sup? 02:06 inb4 people will call me out for being too depressed 02:06 Great 02:06 @Jack 02:06 Hi 02:06 Sup, Nitro? 02:07 I'm pretty sure no one would like a pessimist at this point, so I don't think I'm needed as of now. 02:08 Nothing @Jack 02:08 I am a pessimist. 02:08 But the ones that do nothing good. 02:09 You did a lot of good things for the wiki. 02:09 So did you. 02:09 You were a good chat mod. 02:10 But now I'm dead weight for the wiki. I haven't been a good staff member since like May or June. 02:10 Same here. I feel useless. 02:10 I mea 02:10 I mean* 02:10 I didn't actually see much of a use for me until recently. 02:10 In my whole chat mod life, I've only kicked ONE prson 02:11 I feel this negative aura going against me all the time these days. 02:11 I think I'll be of more use when I become a discussion mod 02:12 I doubt anybody can be as negative as me 02:12 @Marcia 02:12 PPM, it's not about kicking and banning. 02:12 I know :P 02:12 Why? 02:12 @Garg 02:12 I'm just saying. 02:13 What else can a chat mod do anyway? 02:13 Take care of chat? 02:13 Chat mods are there to make sure users behave on the chat. 02:13 I know :P 02:13 Kicking and banning is only to be used when they misbehave. 02:13 I know 02:14 Am I allowed to make a blog about how people would confess their love? 02:14 I'll not go into much detail because i'd rather not talk about that thank you very much, but 02:14 I am not pessimistic or negative because i am "just like that" or whatever reason, I also am negative because of some weird disorder i apparantly have 02:14 @Marcia 02:14 Go ahead. 02:14 I see, Garg... 02:14 I'm bored. 02:14 Can't find any MS 02:14 I recently saw you and Nitro updating chinese articles 02:14 And is that link to Pre-1.8 chinese really necessary? 02:15 Yes. 02:15 Hi. 02:15 ok 02:15 So what can i do now @Jack? 02:16 And I'm still nervous about the outcome of the letter... 02:16 what letter 02:16 I have an exam tomorrow. 02:16 You can probably find something to edit soon. ;) 02:16 :O 02:16 I gave a letter... to someone who I care for. 02:16 Good luck. 02:16 It's not a love confession letter though. 02:16 well, I have been finding something to edit for the past 20 minutes 02:16 not this shit again 02:16 A national exam, Jack. 02:16 A national one. 02:16 But God, I don't want to be in some relationship, I can't forget some wiki friends. 02:17 If I focus on one, I'll lose attention for the other. 02:18 I wonder if any female users on this wiki secretly crush on the male users. 02:18 oh right nobody is allowed to have opinion on this wiki now 02:19 FUCKING HELL 02:19 It happened?! 02:19 ? 02:19 What happened? 02:19 I'm pretty sure all of you know I used to date someone in the wiki and it lasted 6 months. 02:19 Who? 02:19 User:DeathZombi 02:19 I was just wondering, mARCIA. 02:20 DeathZombi was a really good friend of mine. 02:20 I miss him. ;( 02:20 eh. 02:22 there's a random pregnant cat in my room 02:22 Why? 02:22 idk 02:22 Guys 02:22 I have a list of people who I hope will become admin/ 02:22 admin 02:22 it went into my place yesterday and I gave it food 02:22 DeathZombi was someone who I enjoyed talking to. 02:22 Should have spayed it. @IYNH 02:22 Same. @Marcia 02:23 I wish I wasn't such an apathetic person, then I would be happier. 02:23 And the breakup probably wouldn't have happened. 02:24 For the most part, I can barely feel happiness. 02:24 you chose to do it 02:24 I don't know many female users on here. 02:24 what did you earn now 02:24 I know, and it was because I stopped feeling things. 02:25 I'm in my lowest points of the year now. 02:25 No no no 02:25 Hi. 02:25 And all I'll probably get is people criticizing me for being "this". 02:25 Hello plebs 02:25 >:D 02:26 I still can't take criticism and my ego is still really, really strong. 02:26 LOL. 02:26 @Protanly 02:26 pl0x dun hurt me 02:26 It's just a prank bro 02:27 But my mom's ego is worse 02:27 ... 02:29 just don't count on time to heal things 02:29 Alright then. 02:30 now I need to get back to discussing about pvzh 02:31 Damn 02:31 I'm outta here 02:31 No PvZH for me 02:34 Now chat is mine. 02:34 Time to kill everything with procrastination and thoughts. 02:34 you can't play anything? 02:37 I'm a bit bored to do so. 02:37 eh what other game can you play besides anime emblem 02:44 Pokemon Emerald. 02:45 You can emulate the 3ds now apparently 02:45 with sounds and shit 02:46 Online function is still broken 02:46 I see. 02:46 LOL, I traveled back in time 4 times in Discord 02:46 It was so fun 02:46 you know the emulator? 02:46 Citra 02:46 hive Ra 02:46 Hi 02:47 Right now if you touch anything online related the game crashes 02:47 5 times... 02:48 hi 02:48 Hi 02:48 I tried to play bravely default 02:48 Failed to get past the first chapter 02:48 Did you know that you can travel back in time with Discord?~~ 02:49 Since at that point the game enforces you to try online functions 02:49 I see. 02:50 Normally the game will suggest you to use streetpass to add new villagers to the village rebuilding minigame shit 02:50 PPM, I'm really not used to your new avatar. 02:50 I'll get used to it tho 02:51 I changed my avatar too! 02:51 To fit today's holiday! 02:51 :D 02:51 And connect with friends to get some sort of "special moves", which are basically consumables that deal fuckton of damages 02:51 Should I change mine? 02:51 YEH 02:51 To what tho 02:51 What is today's hoilday? 02:51 If you neglect that function, eventually the game will give you some AI friends to get those moves 02:51 Mid Autumn Festival 02:52 Oh 02:52 Too bad accessing those AI friend moves will crash the game 02:52 See my avatar? 02:52 There's clearly a f*ckin' moon there?~~ 02:52 Ay 02:52 So basically you can't progress past the first chapter 02:53 So, good for us, Hong Kong gets a Public Holiday tmr! 02:53 So hungry for time-traveling in Discord again... 02:53 Welp 02:54 Bit sad bout the voting going on 02:54 Also we got another pvzh voting, gg 02:56 And chat is dead already 02:56 what voting 02:57 The discord one 02:57 "Aoo is best and my friend goes there and and is best and lags 1% less" 02:57 "Discord*" 02:57 ok 02:58 And also imcr8z got banned from chat cus of a thing on discord, rip 02:58 Ay ep 02:58 feels like chat mod is worthless now 03:04 I remember back in the day 03:04 people suggesting somebody not being able to get bureaucrat anymore if they broke a rule on another wiki 03:04 we thought that was an awful idea 03:04 now 03:05 people getting banned on here because of discord 03:05 which 03:05 mind you, isn't even wikia official 03:05 what 03:13 (marigold) 03:15 (help) (marigold) (bounce) (blover) (bounce) (snow pea) (bounce) (potato mine) 03:15 Ewan 03:16 Do not spam emotes 03:16 Or out you go 03:18 �� 2016 09 15